


if only one of us had water powers

by dragonflysobright_seethemfly



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fire, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Whump, multiple POVs, no beta we die like ben, young hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflysobright_seethemfly/pseuds/dragonflysobright_seethemfly
Summary: The Young Hargreeves on a mission gone wrong.Whumptober Prompt 14: fire
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968016
Kudos: 50





	if only one of us had water powers

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really late for whumptober day 14 but I've been using whumptober to try to get back into writing regularly. Also something I learned from whumptober is apparently I really like writing about the Hargreeves as kids, so that fun. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Allison wasn’t sure how the building caught on fire, but that wasn’t an urgent question right now. The urgent question was, how would she get out? She couldn’t see any of her siblings. They were just in the next room but the door was gone. As the fire crept closer and the building seemed to shake under her, Alison looked at the man she had rumored who was unconscious. Then she took off her blazer and held it over her nose and mouth as she crouched and started moving in the direction she thought led out. 

Luther had taken out the sentries on the upper levels and had been heading back down to join his siblings when he realized something was wrong. He’d started smelling smoke on the stairwell. He quickened his pace but as he got back to the doors he could see the flames that were blocking his route. Luther stood there, pondering his choices. He didn’t know his siblings locations, maybe they’d already made it out. But if they hadn’t, as Number One, it was up to him to rescue them. 

Klaus leaned against the brick wall. He usually hated being lookout because it meant he was alone with his thoughts and the ghosts. Oh and also the fact that he wasn’t there if something happened to his siblings. This part of town was mostly deserted with only a few open businesses. Klaus hadn’t seen anyone alive since his siblings had walked into the building. He was whistling softly to himself when suddenly there was a loud BOOM and debris was raining down on Klaus. Klaus stared up at the 3rd floor in shock. He was spurred into action when a piece of brick the size of his head almost hit him. He opened the door but decided against going inside when he saw a wood beam sticking through the floor. The best thing he could do was get help. Klaus didn’t know where the fire department was located so he just headed to a more crowded part of the city. 

Ben sat up. His ears were ringing and his head hurt. There was a loud creaking sound that made Ben look up. There was a crack in the ceiling that was getting bigger and bigger as whatever was on top of it weighed it down. As Ben looked around he noticed across the room behind a wall of fire, Diego was waving his arms and shouting something Ben couldn’t hear. Ben slowly got to his feet and started walking across the room studiously avoiding looking in the direction the criminals had been standing. When Diego started flashing five fingers and pointing frantically to another part of the room is when Ben remembered that Five had been in the room with them. 

Diego had dove behind a metal filing cabinet when the explosion had occurred. He’d seen his brothers go flying. When they’d crashed the villains meeting, one of the startled idiots had activated the bomb. Diego started using the file cabinet to get to his feet but quickly retracted his hand from the hot metal. The blast had collapsed several of the walls which had taken out the door so there was no way out. When Diego saw Ben moving he tried to get Ben’s attention but Ben just looked confused. Five wasn’t moving and that wasn’t good and Diego couldn’t get to him. After evaluating his situation, Diego decided there was only one way for him to get to his brothers. He used the filing cabinet to help him scale a bookshelf that must have been attached to the wall because it was still intact. He ran the length of the bookshelf, which was only a couple steps, and dove trying to glide as far as possible. When he crashed into the floor the air was knocked out of him but he was on his feet and moving towards  
Five who was probably unconscious because he’d been the closest to the explosion. Diego groaned with frustration. If they had Five’s powers then they could easily escape but even if Five woke up in time, his powers wouldn’t be working well with a head injury and who knew what other kinds of injuries. Which Diego was sure Five would be hearing about from their father if they survived this. 

Five opened his eyes to two of his brothers practically sitting on him. Ben sighed in relief. They each grabbed one of his arms and hauled him to his feet. As much as Five wanted to push them away and protest that he could do it himself, his body wouldn’t obey and he would have collapsed again if his brothers weren’t holding onto him. He tries to be aware of his surroundings but the world around him seems distant and fuzzy. A loud voice trickled through the fog and with great effort Five turned his head to figure out where it was coming from only to jerk with surprise when he found Diego’s face an inch away from his. Diego spoke again but his brain refused to comprehend the words. But Five was smart enough to realize from their body language that he needed to move. They were getting out. 

Alison had made it out. But Klaus wasn’t by the door and she didn’t see any of her other brothers. She doubled over coughing. She could see the flames on the outside of the building now but they were so isolated from the main area of the city that she didn’t know how long it would be for someone else to notice. 

Luther was on the roof. He took a running leap and managed to grab the edge of the next building. He shuffled along hand over hand until he could pull himself onto the fire escape. Luther ran the whole way down hoping that all his siblings would be waiting for him in front of the building. 

Diego had crawled up through the hole in the ceiling to see if that provided a way out. Suddenly Five slipped from where he was leaning on Ben’s shoulder and hit the floor with a thud. Again. Ben hadn’t had time to grab his brother to help cushion his fall. Ben tapped Five’s cheek but got no response. When Diego stuck his head back through the hole, Ben shrugged helplessly at him. Five might be the smallest but it still took more time then they would have liked for Ben to hoist Five’s limp body high enough that Diego could grab him and pull him up. Once Five was through, Diego leaned down again and offered his hand to Ben. 

Now that they were out of the room that was engulfed by flames Diego took slightly deeper breaths. The smoke was still here, but not as heavy because the fire was on the edges of this room. Diego looked over at Ben who was on his hands and knees coughing. Five’s prone body lay between them or Diego would have patted his brother’s back. They couldn’t rest for long, they weren’t out of danger yet. All three of them were filthy, their uniforms streaked with ash and sweat but Diego wasn’t sure which would be worse, to peel off the layers and go home with part of their uniform missing or to go home in a dirty uniform. Diego’s gaze met Ben’s and they picked up Five between them and hurried as fast as they could for the door.

The sounds of sirens filled the air and two fire trucks pulled up just as Diego, Five, and Ben staggered out the door. Alison and Luther ran to their siblings, noting that Five was being held up by his brothers. Klaus jumped out of the front seat of one of the firetrucks to join his siblings as a black car pulled up. Luther immediately turned to face the car, his body already going into the Number One stance. Alison, Diego, and Ben looked up at their father but didn’t jump into line and Klaus barely gave his father a glance before going back to checking over Five. 

As the firefighters tackled the fire, a paramedic came over to check on the children. After realizing that he couldn’t shoo her away with the promise that the children would be checked over at home Reginald reluctantly allowed the examinations. Number One and Number Four were just fine, with only a few scrapes and bruises. Numbers Two and Three were given oxygen masks because of smoke inhalation. Number Six was diagnosed with a mild concussion and given pain meds. Most irksome was that Number Five had barely regained consciousness. It took Reginald much longer than he would have liked to convince the medic to let him load the children into the car and take them home. She had tried to give him instructions on how to care for the children’s injuries and Reginald had barely managed to not roll his eyes as he scathingly assured the woman that of course he knew how to care for his superhero children. The children walked single file to the car except that Five was leaning heavily on Four and Six. Once all the children were in the car, Reginald tipped his hat to the paramedic and then climbed in the car and they drove back to the academy.


End file.
